dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Funcap
Blue = |-| Green = |-| Red= The Funcap is a craftable item exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. There are three variants, crafted from, and matching, various Mushrooms' colors. They can be crafted after obtaining their Rare Blueprint by either killing the Toadstool or as a random drop from Loot Stash, after killing Klaus, using 6 Mushroom Caps with the same color. Funcaps can be equipped in the head slot. When worn, they reduce the rate of Hunger loss by 25%, provide 20% Wetness resistance and 60 points of protection from Overheating. They also periodically spawn Mushroom Spores, which can be caught using a Bug Net. Like Garlands, they perish over time whether they are worn or not. They take 6 Days to completely spoil. Perishable items stored within the player's inventory while a Funcap is equipped will spoil 50% faster, this also applies to equipped items, including the Funcap itself. Items stored within Backpacks remain unaffected. Trivia * Funcaps were added in the Warts and All update. * An icon for an unimplemented green Mushroom Hat could be found in the game files, before Funcaps were added to the game. Gallery Blue Funcap Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Willow.png|Willow wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wes.png|Wes wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Webber.png|Webber wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Warly.png|Warly wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Winona.png|Winona wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Blue Funcap. Blue Funcap Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Blue Funcap. Green Funcap Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Willow.png|Willow wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wes.png|Wes wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Webber.png|Webber wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Warly.png|Warly wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Winona.png|Winona wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Green Funcap. Green Funcap Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Green Funcap. Red Funcap Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Willow.png|Willow wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wes.png|Wes wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Webber.png|Webber wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Warly.png|Warly wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Winona.png|Winona wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Red Funcap. Red Funcap Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Red Funcap. Blue Funcap texture.png |Blue Funcap Texture. Green Funcap Texture.png|Green Funcap Texture. Red Funcap Texture.png|Red Funcap Texture. DSTupdate wartsandall sm.png|Red Funcap as seen in the poster for the Warts and All update. Category:A New Reign Category:Perishables Category:Hats Category:Water Resistant Category:Equipable Items Category:Dress Tab